Change
by SparkleHarmonia
Summary: cute little story featuring Ciel in a dress and Druitt not being a complete weirdo for once! Yaoi, but what else did you expect from me? OOC but it's so adorable you hardly notice. Somewhat of a promise to do a multi chapter for them later. I had it up before, but people tried to kill me, so I changed it. rating purely for my rant in the A/N, the story is really K .


Change

Summary: cute little story featuring Ciel in a dress and Druitt not being a complete weirdo for once! Yaoi, but what else did you expect from me? OOC but it's so adorable you hardly notice. Somewhat of a promise to do a multi chapter for them later. I had it up before, but people tried to kill me, so I changed it.

**(A/N: you fucking happy now you damn fanfiction Nazi! I fucking hate this! The story doesn't make any sense anymore, and it's lost the reason I wrote it in the first place. AND I'm FUCKING CRYING RIGHT NOW! Why do you never attack all the other songfic stories I see on here? Or the smut stories that technically aren't supposed to be here? Is it because I'm new? Do you just not like me? Are you targeting me because you saw what happened when people hated on one of my other stories for no reason? Writing is practically the only thing that lets me escape the drama in my life. I CRIED MORE ABOUT THIS DAMN STORY THAN WHEN MY HORSE DIED!)**

Ciel hated doing this, he absolutely hated it. But here he was, stuffed into a dress, at another party. He didn't like dancing, especially around a ton of other people. The air was stuffy, and the room was loud, and Sebastian was investigating something. Ciel had lost sight of Finny, his faux-escort, a while back. And the only thing the poor cross-dressing Earl wanted to see right now is a familiar face.

Ciel dodged out of the line of people waiting to dance, and into a secluded back corner. He remembered where he was, the Druitt manor. He had been asked specifically to come here and investigate mysterious happenings at parties. "maybe if I could find that oaf, I might be able to go help Sebastian instead." He grumbles, scanning the room. But it is from behind him that the voice appears. "oh hello my little robin!" he cheerfully sang.

Ciel rolls his eyes, "can you please explain why I had to come in disguise again?" the Viscount smirks deviously, "so it wouldn't seem conspicuous when I whisked you away from the party. And besides, why not! You look so… girly!" Ciel swats away the hand attempting to touch his face. Druitt silently leads the way up a series of stairwells, confusing Ciel greatly. He was about to ask where they were going, when they finally stopped at a door. When they opened it, it revealed a rooftop garden, hidden between the tower-like protrusions on the front and sides.

There were paper lanterns hanging from strings strung cross the patio, illuminating white rose bushes, and young fruit-bearing trees in bloom, daisies and tulips of all colors. Ciel gave a slight gasp at the sheer beauty of it. "I thought you'd like it Ciel. I must confess though, there is no mystery and that butler of yours was in on this whole shenanigan. I just wanted to show you I'm not just some creep. I may have been before, but time changes people."

A slight blush graces Ciel's face as the viscount grabs his hand, pulling the poor boy into the center of the garden. The lantern light glints off of Druitt's glossy hair as he runs a hand through it. This was not the Druitt he remembered at all, this one was completely different, and in full knowledge of his real gender.

Ciel backs away, slightly put off. "this doesn't make any sense… do you even like me? The real me? Or do you like the façade I put up to fool you?" a slight sense of betrayal, and fear, runs through the boy. Dejected by his conclusion, he desperately tries and fails to take off the fake pigtails. Within moments, the viscount is doing it for him, much to Ciel's displeasure. "Aleister Chamber what do you think you're-" but he is cut off by sudden piano music, and said blond pulling his into a dance.

"I-I'm no good at d-dancing!" Ciel blushed profusely. The older male just laughs, "just relax little robin, let the music do the work." Ciel exhales and starts listening to the music instead of his mind. They twirl round effortlessly, Druitt laughing along with every little blush on the young boy's face, which in turn only deepens the red color.

Ciel bites his lip, as the blond pulls him closer than before. He stop dancing, and stand there, in each other's arms. Ciel's breathing hitches and he fidgets uncomfortably. But, despite his uncomfortable state, he doesn't move. He is completely enraptured by lavender eyes.

Druitt leans down, pressing his lips to Ciel's forehead. "how hard would it be to disappear, to be someone else?" he whispers, "wouldn't it be nice to play pretend more often?" Ciel leans in closer, "I do like games…" Ciel snakes his arms around the neck of the older noble.

Their lips press together in a sweet, simple kiss. Druitt lifts his little bluenette up and spins his around before sitting him in a mass of rosy pink fabric. Ciel blushes a deep red, and looks at the ground. The viscount cups Ciel's cheek in his hand and leans in, "I've never met anyone quite like you. You are brave, kind, talented, and you aren't afraid to take chances. Everyone I meet has a story to tell about you. And when I look into your eyes, all I see- no all I feel, is an incredible urge to hold you, to show you all the good in the world, and shield the bad from your sight. Please… please stay here."

Tears in his eyes, Ciel chokes back a so, and nods. Moments later he buries his face in the viscount's chest, crying for the first time in years

_I didn't think anyone cared this much… _


End file.
